


Rules

by Stripperhoefrommiami



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bratty Jose, High School, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Short One Shot, Teacher Brock, Teacher-Student Relationship, after class, tiny praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27934696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stripperhoefrommiami/pseuds/Stripperhoefrommiami
Summary: Brock has an idea on to deal with a specific very disrespectful student.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Kudos: 7





	Rules

Brock turns up the air conditioner, trying to cool down the small, piping hot Los Angeles classroom. 

Just as he’s about to call on another student to come up to the board. 

The blonde notices from the corner of his eye the loudest person in the room was giggling and posing for a picture that his best friend was taking. 

Right after Jose scrolls on his phone, gasping then turns around showing Silky the screen as her eyes widen. He barely whispers "Mhmm, he so thirsty" bringing the red lollipop to his pouty pink lips. 

"Jose, Is there something you wanna share with the entire class" The Latino chuckles then clears his throat, looking directly in the older man’s green eyes

" Nope, its about a hoe in here and I ain't got the time because If I get called the F word that gives me every right to swing on a bitch "

"Anyways, what number are we on then, Mr Cancel? "

"Mary, please just teach. I’m listening or whatever."

"Its Mr. Hayhoe in case your forgot, and how could you possibly be listening when you haven’t stopped talking since you sat down? You’re not a good whisperer "

The entire class filled with oohs, murmurs and laughs. Brock knew the entire read wasn’t necessary but something about the short boy just frustrated the hell out of him. It was his senior year and Jose didn’t take it serious at all. 

"It’s called Multitasking, Bitch. Maybe you should try it.. you know, listen to my conversation and teach at the same time" 

His plus sized best friend continuously tapped him, signaling him to drop it. Brock places the teacher’s edition of the book on the wooden stool then crouches down to be eye to eye with the student. 

"Jose, that language will not be tolerated in my classroom.. Do you understand me? I hope you’re comfortable because you’re staying behind when the bell rings, and you’re getting written up"

"How it’s your class? I don’t see your name no where" 

"Damn Jo, we got gym next. Its gon be eighth period. You know they always got an attitude cause we the last class" his best friend Silky reminds him. 

The tan boy’s mouth opened, but before he could protest Brock backed away to proceed with the lesson. The man already knew how much of a social butterfly Jose was, the boy loved being in the hallway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the last student leaves the class, Brock closes the door and locks it, pulling down the shade. Jose applies more of the Fenty lipgloss to his lips, making direct eye contact with Brock. The shorter boy flutters his long lashes, finally speaking up "Was it ever that serious? What you want now? " he mumbles while folding his hands. 

The taller man walks over to him and says " Of course it was. You should be in the office right now, but I don’t want to see you get in trouble because I know you’re not usually disrespectful " Jose rolls his eyes, laughing. 

"I know, it just caught me off guard. You can’t keep me here too long, Im busy" 

" Actually I can, Why were you taking pictures during my class, Jose? “

"Cause as you know my birthday is tomorrow and I did a shopping spree. I look fine as hell so I said fuck it, Silk take some pictures " 

“Happy early birthday, papi. You do look really good, But next time please wait until after school. Everyone else is going to think they can do it too"

"I look sexy now though, and you know after this I gotta go get gas and I want a slurpee. That lighting at the 7 eleven ain’t it, Miss thang"

" Oh god, you’re a hot mess Jo, and the next time you talk during a lesson, your desk is going in the hallway"

"This is high school, That ain't no way to treat your favorite student! I got a 65 on the last quiz too"

"Jo that’s failing, We studied and everything. You were killing it with the answers too, I’m still confused"

" That was only cause you promised me you’d blow me, And it was Silk’s fault too, I copied her"

Jose saw his boyfriend drop the strict teacher act and turn into his Brock. He busted out laughing at his response, His icy exterior had finally cracked

"My little lying Libra" 

"And you’re a pussy ass Pisces" Brocks nods his head half smiling realizing what his boyfriend was doing. 

"Watch it, So Big guy why’d you decide to mouth off? I know you’re a good boy deep down inside " Brock staring at him. 

Jose shudders then bites his lip as his man calls him a good boy. The Latino almost moans out loud until Brock speaks up again. 

"Oh you like that, don’t you? " 

The Latino raises a brow nodding his head, he starts smiling as Brock waits for an answer. His eyes travel down to the protruding bulge, as it projected through the black pants. 

“Just Fuck me already” The short boy stands up on shaky legs, looking into his eyes. Brock yanks Jose to him, pulling him into a bruising kiss as the shorter boy stands on his tippy toes. 

The blonde man moans as he takes in the intoxicating taste of cherries on the Latino’s tongue. Kissing Jose was always one of Brock’s favorite past times, the feeling of his boyfriend’s tongue against his always drove him crazy

"Before you ask, Im turning 18 tomorrow. I aint tellin if you don’t, baby"

"Shut up. God, you’re so hot" 

"We gotta make this quick before someone comes, babe " 

He swiftly scoops him off his feet as Jose naturally locks his legs around his waist. Brock pulls the light pink T shirt over of his lover’s head. He starts planting hot, wet open mouth kisses on his neck, then begins sucking at the soft skin, already leaving a prominent purple bruise. Jose threw his head back even more granting his man more access as he nipped at his neck.

Jose breathlessly jumps down, getting down on his knees, he palms the older man’s hard dick then rapidly yanks his pants and underwear down, he gasps as he eyes the swollen pink tip covered with pre-cum. 

"I love how fucking big you are, baby"

He spits in his hand, stroking a large deposit of saliva onto his throbbing cock, after giving him a quick hand job, Jose finally took him into his mouth bobbing his head back and forward while starting up at Brock. The taller man places a strong hand in Jose’s perfectly gel styled dark hair, starting to throat fuck his boyfriend.

The tall man cups the dark haired boy’s face, then wipes his chin with a thumb, Brock pulls him up to his feet. The blonde pulls his pants down, then He bends the Latino over the desk, spreading his thin legs apart as Jose perfects his arch. Brock opens his bottom drawer reaching for the lube, he opens it and generously rubs it all over his length

"You look so perfect. just like this, baby. All spread out for me"

Put it in already, Fuck" Jose whines poking out his lip in frustration, Brock almost wants to kiss the pout away. He loved when his boyfriend had his bratty moments begging him to stop teasing and to just fuck him

"We need to prep you first, baby boy " 

"I was doing Kegels in the chair. Im ready, cmon! " Brock smacks the soft tan flesh, before Jose could scream he covers his mouth quickly.

"I adore your eagerness,but I don’t want to hurt you, Papi. So be a good boy and be a little more patient for me, yeah? " 

" Okay, fine “

Brock sucks his own digits and the blonde scissors them into Jose’s tight hole, as he finger fucked him,trying to open him up more Jose mewled and begged to be fucked already in Spanish. His tight hole gapes and Brock gently slides in and out, groaning at the feeling. Jose has enough then throws his hips back fucking himself faster.

Brock grips his small waist pounding into him matching his speed and energy, he snakes his hand around stroking the short Puerto Rican’s throbbing dick.

They both moan in absolute ecstasy and overwhelming pleasure. He fucks into Jose with fervor, as if his life depended on it, the taller man pounds him hard and fast just how he knew his boyfriend liked it.

"Mmm, fuck I wanna ride you” Jose pushes Brock into the rolling chair, he straddles his lap quickly moving himself up and down onto Brock’s dick. The older man’s breathing gets heavier, he bites his bottom lip as his boyfriend continues to pounce up and down. 

"Oh god, you feel so fucking good" Brock moans loudly and Jose quickly shushes him. The blonde grabs his ass thrusting even harder. 

"Fuck, Im so close” Jose says in a raspier voice than his usual. Brocks grabs his dick, jerking him off rapidly while  
fucking into him at the same time. 

Brock lets out a guttural moan and Jose grunts at the same time, they both climax as the blonde man grabs the back of Jose’s head deeply kissing him. After He pulls out, the shorter boy gets up wiping his forehead and starts getting dressed again as Brock does the same. 

"Fuck, I needed that, maybe I should disrespect your ass often “ 

"Every time you do that, Im gonna fuck the shit out of you” 

"That ain’t no punishment to me, boo" Jose bends over slowly on purpose to pick up his back pack making sure his man noticed how good his ass looked in the white jeans. 

Brock laughs then looks at the clock"you still have thirty five minutes left of gym, are you going? "

" I gotta, Im gonna get another cut if I don’t. Write me a pass or something " 

Jose says while fixing his hair and looking at his neck in his phone camera. Brock smirks then sits down, opening his desk draw pulling out the pink passes. He writes "making up work" signing it. 

"B, how im gonna cover all these up? Silk is nosey not stupid”

"Turtlenecks? or a scarf? Perfect in time for the fall season. Im kidding put on a hoodie"

"You aint funny, bitch. Its really noticeable"

The Latino takes the pass, then leans down kissing the man and plopping down in Brock’s lap one last time grinding on purpose. The blonde man feels his pants tighten a little bit then smiles against Jose’s lips.

Go to class, Papi. Wait, Where do you wanna go out to eat later?” Jose rises from his lap and Brock smacks his butt playfully then sits back. He shrugs his shoulders backing away. 

" You was getting hard again, boo. Wasn’t you?”the blonde laughs then shakes his head yes, as blush crept up onto his cheeks. 

"Yes, Jose. Just answer the question,baby"

"Hmm I dont know yet, you know what? Just call me when you get home, boo" he says making his way to the door.

“ You’re always so indecisive, Babe. " The blonde man says while staring at Jose’s butt. The Latino instantly turns around as if he had eyes at the back of his head. 

"I know you enjoying the view, baby"

Brock shakes his head smiling, while watching his boyfriend finally walk out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly just be so boreddt


End file.
